Test (Unnamed Blockster)
Test was a controversial player on Blocksworld who is mostly recognizable by his black BB. He first attracted critcism when he published a world titled Top 10 Worst Players Of All Time (which was simply popular players) at June 2018, this caused Melmitchi and his friends to come after him. then he was pure evil, became mean. Swearing on Blocksworld, also reselling some models, and nutshelling people. Making fun of some users was also possible. He also acted racist by calling Wburn100 (Who is Vietnamese) out for being asian and said that he had crossed eyes in real life, he even used the N word. He is now banned. But later returned in an alternate account originally JohnnyTestBW (Who goes under the cartoon character, Johnny Test), now MelmitchiSucks (Due to his hatred of Melmitchi) aka Test V2, but later banned as well. He’s also a rival of Melmitchi. His victims that he nutshelled are from Melmitchi, Alynnarhia (Now XxRhiagamingxX), Needlemouse09, The Ruby Claw (currently BlackHatRblxBW due to his frequent name changes), Wburn100, GalladeBW, NeonGirlGamer, bobbledoll9, Mr Smashface, Spolarium27, Game Shaker Calebe, Sh1t_Nopo2 (now 60SWIPER55 (New Account)) to Woolabee Gamer on his old account. Later he nutshelled TearGaming, ChrisTheRoverFan13 (Now ChrisComedyGames), Zaius Linden (as his revenge), Corruptus, Burgerpal, and Conor the stickman, After teaming up with 2 Unnamed Blocksters also known as Roger Rabbit and Blu and Blak, this led the gang to be dubbed “The Toxic Trio”, being known for the group of controversial Unnamed Blocksters, later, Null UB teamed up with the trio, now being known as “The Toxic Squad”. Later on October 31, 2018, Test’s second account, along with 2 other Unnamed Blocksters (Roger Rabbit and Blu and Blak) were banned, leaving only Null (Unnamed Blockster) remain unbanned. He is considered the worst and most controversial player of 2018. It is also revealed that Test also plays Pixel Gun 3D who goes under the name RealTest. He is also best known to show dislike towards Aero’s Blocksworld Movie, calling it cringy and considering it to be worse than The Emoji Movie. He also shown dislike towards Aero, calling him “transgender” and told him to stop ”acting like a girl“. S6Dew later falsely “exposed” him as Melmitchi, but Test later denied it by changing his second account’s name to “S6Dew Is A Liar” (Possibly due to him unable to communicate as he’s banned) and responding it at his clan on Pixel Gun 3D. Melmitchi later denied this as well. After CreepyJokes2000 brainwashed TearGaming to accidentally spelled out cuss words, Test changed his name to his current name “Yes TearGaming Got Banned!” On January 31, 2019, Wburn100 later revealed that he was both Test and Test V2 for the whole time and apologized as well. And it was also revealed that Test was originally created as testing account back in 2017 used by Wburn100 just to test his games, hence the name. File:B7632686-D99E-450B-A2FA-08A379829C92.jpeg|Test’s Original Account Banned on August 13, 2018 File:5E47EDC0-8B9E-46CA-AA8C-3578C8F9E067.jpeg |Test’s Second Account (Formerly JohnnyTestBW, MelmitchiSucks, then MelmitchiSucks / Test) Banned on October 31, 2018 File:F755726C-9DCC-4B71-99DC-FF9B5B725771.jpeg|Test’s iconic look File:F8ED6503-E4D3-4C82-B990-93653E20039B.jpeg|Test’s Johnny Test look, used until Test’s name change to MelmitchiSucks Category:Profile Category:Users Category:Social